


Photo Booth

by Phineasflynns



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They’re 18 in this, catch them in the club dry humping in a photo booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: Their lips part for a fraction of a second and then his hands are in Richie’s hair and he’s dragging his lips back down as if he’s suffocating and Richie’s lips are his oxygen. Richie’s own hands slide into Eddie’s hair and Eddie whimpers.~~THEYRE 18~~





	Photo Booth

“There’s a lot more room in here when it’s just us.” Eddie chuckles as Richie leans across him to close the curtain. 

“They aren’t built for 7 people at a time.” Richie chuckles, and Eddie purses his lips. 

“You... really want to do this?”

“Do what?” He murmurs back, but there’s a playful smirk tugging at his lips. Eddies cheeks flush a light pink. 

“You really want pictures of us? Just us?”

“Is that a problem?” Richie replies, and Eddie rapidly shakes his head. 

“No, it’s sweet.” He admits, and Richie’s smile widens. “What are we even going to do?” 

Richie is quiet for a moment, contemplating the question before he leans forward and activates  the machine. Eddie immediately reacts, leaning over so his head is tipped into Richie’s neck, and Richie’s arm wraps around his shoulders as his head tips to meet Eddie’s. 

The camera flashes. 

“Now?” Eddie prompts, and Richie chuckles. 

“Now I kiss you.”

Before Eddie can question him their lips are gently meeting, a soft brush of skin that sends electricity through Eddie’s veins. 

“Rich..” He breathes.

The camera flashes. 

Richie smirks slightly, and Eddie lunges up to devour his lips, one of his hands sliding underneath Richie’s hideous Hawaiian print shirt. Richie groans in the back of his throat and melts into it, putty in the other boy’s hands. 

The camera flashes again. 

Richie’s hand slips up to rest upon the nape of Eddie’s neck, and it’s all the invitation that the smaller boy needs to swing himself into Richie’s lap so they’re chest to chest. 

Their lips part for a fraction of a second and then his hands are in Richie’s hair and he’s dragging his lips back down as if he’s suffocating and Richie’s lips are his oxygen. Richie’s own hands slide into Eddie’s hair and Eddie whimpers.

The camera flashes for the final time. 

It’s only when Richie nips Eddie’s lower lip that he remembers that they’re in a photo booth in public, and he jerks their lips apart. Richie chases his lips. 

“Spaghetti..” He whines softly, and Eddie’s body sags backward slightly. 

Richie takes the opportunity to surge forward and reconnect their lips, thrusting Eddie upon the controls. Eddie groans into their kiss and his legs lock around his hips, locking him in place. 

“Hn- ah!” Eddie chokes, and Richie hushes him gently. 

“Shhh, baby.” He murmurs. “We’re in public.”

Eddie bites harshly down on his lip and nods, and Richie lifts his thumb to slowly pull his boyfriends lip from the vice of his teeth. Eddie whines softly and Richie groans. 

“Do you wanna go home?”

“No.” Eddie whispers weakly, flexing his legs to jerk Richie up against him, the tents in their pants meeting quite nicely, and Richie groans and hangs his head. 

“Okay.”

Their lips smash together again and Eddies fingers knot eagerly into Richie’s thick curls as Richie starts thrusting their hips together. Eddie arches off the controls as he rocks his hips into Richie’s with every ounce of strength he can muster, liquid heat running through his body. 

“Richie-“ He pants when their lips separate, and Richie whines softly. 

“Say my name again.” Richie asks breathlessly, and Eddie groans and lets his head fall back to hit the display screen. 

“Richie-“ Eddie repeats breathlessly. “Richie- Rich- I- Richie-“

“Fuck- Eds-“ He huffs weakly, and Eddie groans helplessly. 

“Closeclosecloseclose I’m gonna- Richie I-“ Eddie chokes out frantically, clutching the other boy helplessly closer as he loses any sense of rhythm he’d previously had. 

“That’s it baby..” Richie whispers, and Eddie practically chokes on his tongue as his orgasm crashes over him like a tidal wave, Richie’s name escaping him like a mantra. 

Richie follows almost immediately behind, undone by Eddie’s cries and mewls of pleasure. 

“Eddie..” He hisses as he spills himself in his jeans, and then he sags against Eddie and the machine. 

“Jesus.” Eddie whispers, and Richie laughs breathlessly. 

“Yeah.”

“We have to walk home like this now.” Eddie groans, hand lifting to pinch the bridge of his nose. Richie snorts a laugh. 

“Worth it.”


End file.
